Gaius- The Land Before Time
by Lilypad2002
Summary: When five heroes from different dimensions are brought together in an unknown universe, they must go on a quest to seek the way home. But they encounter a bigger problem, they must protect the beginning of plantkind from destruction. Disclaimer: I don't own PvZ or most of these characters. Crossover from 4 stories by different PvZ authors.


Chapter 1: Portals  
 **A/n: Hello everybody. Welcome to my first ever official fanfic. I'm Linh's or Asiandude's friend and I've been helping him with his fic for a pretty long while so my writing style is a lot similar to his. Enough ranting, let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

 _Ane's POV_

'Ugh... another stomachache. It's been two days since I ate that Sanitation Expert and my stomach still hurts. Man! Gotta find the pills again!'  
I slowly get out of bed, trying my best to not waking Sarah and the kids up. I silently head downstairs to the kitchen. Opening every single drawer, I mumble to myself.  
-Pills, pills. Where are you?  
The last drawer I open reveals a small jar of yellow stomachache pills.  
-Bingo!  
I open the jar and took out three pills. After swallowing them, I check the clock.  
'3p.m, gotta head to bed before Sarah wakes up.'  
As I open the kitchen door, a strange dot of light appears in the middle of the living room. Curious, I walk towards it. As I approach the dot, it expands and turns into some sort of dimensional portal. The portal is emitting some weird rainbow lights.  
'What the heck is this?'  
I think to myself as I take another step closer to the portal. Suddenly, a strange force drags me into it.  
-Sarah!  
I see Sarah rushing down the stairs and see me being pulled into the portal.  
-Ane!  
She holds on tight to my leaves and tries to pull me back.  
With my best efforts, I hold on to her hands (or branches) but the force was so strong that I lost grip and got shot straight into the portal.  
-AANEE!  
Her scream is haunting. It echoes inside my head.  
The fast motion or something else makes me feel dizzy and I pass out before I even know it.

* * *

 _Jason's POV_

Another day of working late. I enter an cottage in a small town near Tim's lab.  
'There's still a bed, a sink with running water. That's good enough.'  
After putting my gears carefully in the wardrobe, I walk to the sink and start washing my face. The cold refreshing water washes all the tiredness and stress of the day as soon as it touches my face. I turn around to get to the bed while drying my face with my leaves.  
Sitting on my bed, I start writing my note to Anne.  
"Good morning sunshine. Hope you had a good night. Don't worry because I'll come to check by. Stay happy, stay safe. You'll always be my livelihood."  
Right when I am done with writing the note, I immediately notice a strange dot of light hovering in the middle of the cottage.  
-What the hell?  
I walk slowly to the dot. As I come nearer, it grows wider and wider and eventually becomes something like a circular dimensional portal that's glowing rainbow colors.  
'Awesome! How did this get here?'  
Suddenly, two golden chains wrap around me and pull me towards the portal. I try to pull the chains out but they are too tight. I watch as the chains drag me into the portal.  
'This is not good.'

* * *

 _Pete's POV_

Nothing better than to return home from a long day at work and relax with my family. I open the door and hear Sonja shouting from her room.  
-Daddy's home!  
Sometimes I wonder how she can actually do that.  
A moment later, she appears right in front of me.  
-Welcome home daddy!  
I bend over to pat her bulb.  
-How's my little girl doing?  
She giggles.  
-Hey dad. How was work today?  
Desmond says walking out of the hallway.  
-Oh, nothing much except for a couple of small attacks at Beta bases. They'd probably be able to handle it... maybe...  
-Come on honey, you're home, stop thinking about those.  
It's Alison. She slowly walks towards me and gives a quick kiss. I can't help but smile happily at her.  
-Sorry honey. You know me, I can't stop thinking for the others.  
She chuckles in response.  
-So come on in. I prepared Brownies for everyone.  
Sonja jumps up and down in excitement while Desmond slowly follows his mother and sister into the kitchen. I can't help but cracked a happy grin at my family. They're just perfect. I cannot imagine losing them.  
As I head to the kitchen after them, I notice a small dot of light just strangely floating in the air in the middle of the hallway.  
'Okay... what the...'  
Suddenly, the dot quickly expands into a circle that glows the colors of the rainbow. And from the circle, a giant mechanical hand appears and grabs me.  
Probably hearing the noise of the cranking metal by the hand, Alison and the kids rush out of the kitchen to me being grabbed by this hand and slowly dragged into the strange circle. Alison's clearly shocked and terrified.  
-Pete!  
Trying in vain to wiggle my way out of the metal hand, I shout back in response.  
-Don't worry Alison! I'll be okay! You three get back to the kitchen! It's dangerous out here!  
Alison looks like she was about to burst into flames and tears. Seeing this, Desmond quickly hypers onto the hand and tries to help me out of it. Sonja didn't know what to do except for watching in hope that her brother can help her dad out of giant hand.  
As the hand gets closer and closer to the circle, I speak quietly to Desmond.  
-Desmond, protect your mother and sister alright?  
He looks like he was about to cry too. His flames burn brighter.  
-No dad! I'm getting you out of here.  
I shake my head in response.  
-Don't worry. I'll return from wherever this hand takes me, I promise. Now go make sure they are safe okay?  
I can see his tears leaking out of his eyes and immediately evaporate.  
-Okay dad...  
He jumps off the hand and runs towards Alison and Sonja. Alison bursts into flows of tears that her flames can't even evaporate them all. Sonja gives me a heartbreaking look and buries her face in her brother's stem. Desmond looks away while trying to comfort his little sister.  
-Pete, promise me you'll return in one piece.  
Alison says with a breaking voice.  
-I promise...  
The hand carries me into the circle and it closes, leaving me with blast of rainbow colors everywhere I look.  
With tears jerking out from my eyes, my whisper.  
-...I'll return...

* * *

 _Elyssia's POV_

-Bye Peater! I'm off to the meeting!  
I say as I'm making my way towards the door. I can here Peater shouting from upstairs.  
-Okay Elyssia, be safe alright?  
-Of course! See ya!  
I slowly walk out into the beautiful streets of Toronto. With Zomboss' reign over, the city is much more peaceful. Plants keeping on with their daily routines, the buildings are being repaired and renewed, the sky is once again blue... everything was just wonderful. I happily make my way towards the city hall where I will have a meeting with some important plants. Some plants would occasionally salute me which I gladly return.  
Almost reaching city hall, I pass by an alleyway. Normally, just an alleyway wouldn't capture my interest. But this one is different, I can see some strange rainbow lights glowing from it. Curiosity gets the better of me, I slowly walk deeper into the alley. What I see shocked me. It's some sort of dimensional portal that's emitting the strangely.  
-What is this?  
I ask myself while taking another step closer to it. Suddenly, I feel something was behind me. I quickly turned around but it was too late, I am injected with a syringe. Moments later, I start to feel numb as I collapse onto the ground. I am being dragged towards the portal. Helpless, drowsy, I gather the rest of my consciousness to send Peater a telepathic message.  
"Peater, help..."

* * *

 _Jamie's POV_

-Seriously Taylor? You abandoned me at the middle of the night and made me walk all the way home and now you're just sorry like you don't care?!  
I shout into my phone.  
-Jamie listen. I know I was a jerk to left you on the street that night and I'm incredibly sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing.  
I sigh in response.  
-I know that but I still need some times to think about it, okay dude?  
I can hear Taylor sighs on the other side.  
-Okay...  
I end the call. My mind is still running through what happened that night:  
Me and Taylor, my best friend were at a party in town. Taylor drank a lot and eventually got drunk and abandoned me at the party and drove home by himself. Luckily he didn't get an accident or something like that.  
Placing my phone down on the nightstand, I walk towards my closet to change into my PJ.  
Just as I open the closet door, I see a weird circle that emits some kind of colorful lights floating in mid-air.  
'What the...'  
From the circle, two vines whip out and wrap around my stem, pulling me towards the circle.  
I grab on to the closet door and yell.  
-Dad!  
My dad rushes into the room seconds later. Seeing me being slowly pulled into the circle, my dad quickly grabs my leaves and tries to pull me away from the mysterious thing.  
-Hang on Jamie, I'm getting you out of there!  
I feel his grip tighten as he tries his hardest to pull me back. With every second pass, I sense the tension rising.  
-Oh no you don't...  
An anonymous voice sounds in my head. And then from the circle, a shadowy figure steps out slowly and stare at my dad. Both of us are clueless to what is happening.  
The figure who looks like a man snaps his fingers. Immediately, dad is knocked back, lying on the ground unconscious.  
-DAD! NO!  
As I am pulled into the circle, I could feel a mix of emotions. Sadness, desperation, fear and... HATRED.

* * *

 **And that wraps it up with the first chapter. Huge shout out to Stwolfgang Peas Ambrose, GamerGirlandCo, ThePeaWithGoggles and my pal Asiandude0111 for letting me borrow their characters. I'm so grateful to all you guys.**  
 **Constructive criticism is gratefully accepted.**  
 **See all of you cool kids next time. Lilypad signing out!**


End file.
